mortedarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Gouvernail
A gentleman who was learned and taught. He was in the court of King Meliodas of Liones, andl ater servant of his son Tristram. When the King's son Tristram was little, the King sent Gouvernail and the boy to France to be educated, and stayed for more than 7 years. (8,iii) Many years later Gouvernail followed Tristram to King Mark's court in Cornwall as his servant, and then followed him to the island to fight with Sir Marhaus. At Tristram's command, he brought his horse out of the ship, dressed his harness at all manner of rights; Gouvernail was surprised when Tristram asked him to show where is the knight he would fight, and Gouvernail said that he thought he'd seen him, on his horse by his ship, with spear and shield. Then he gave him instructions to tell to King Mark to bury him if he is slain, and not give a christian burial if he shows cowardice, and to not approach the island until the fight is over; with that they departed crying and he retourned to the ship. (8,vi) After the battle ended, Gouvernail came with his vessel and found Tristram resting on a little hill, gravely wounded and bleeding, and the King with a procession came to collect him. However Tristram's wound was poisoned, and with Mark's provision he sailed with Tristram to Ireland in order to find a cure where King Anguish hosted them and Tristram was healed. (8,viii) One day the Queen of Ireland and Isoud made him a bath and Gouvernail and his new squire Hebes attended upon him, when the Queen attempted to kill Tristram, stopped by Hebes. (8,xi) A long time later they were again in the court of King Mark. When Tristram wenht after Sir Bleoberis to rescue Segwarides's wife, Gouvernail bare his shield and spear and went with him. (8,xv) On their way they met Sirs Sagramore and Dodinas and Gouvernail counseled Tristram not to mess with them as they are proved knhights of Arthur's court; Tristam said he will to increase his worship, and Gouvernail said to do what he wants. (8,xvi) Eventually the knights accorded and the lady returned to her husband. Later he accompanied Tristram back to Ireland but a storm brought them to England, and Tristram set his pavilion near Camelot. (8,xix) Then he learned that King Anguish was there to be judged for murder, and in great distress came to Tristram to tell him the news, and that he will have to fight against Sir Blamore for his innocense. Tristram was eager to help him and charged him to bring him to Anguish. Indeed, he went to Anguish and saluted him, and said that there is a knight who desires to speak, as he'd accept to serve him. Asked so, he said it is Tristram that will reward him for the good grace he showed him in Ireland, so Anguish asked him to bring him to Tristram. (8,xxi) After the battle, Gouvernail followed Anguish and Tristram back to Ireland where it was agreed to give Isoud for Mark. Before returning to Cornwall, Isoud's mother gave to him and Bragwaine, Isoud's gentlewoman, a love drink, and charged them to give to King Mark that drink on the day of their wedding so that they love each other always. (8,xxiv) category:gentlemen